Everything Comes to an End
by TheFreakyGirl
Summary: Drabbles set in Tooth and Claw and Journey's End. Rose/10. AU.


**A/N: These are just a few romantic drabbles that I wrote.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. **

"Sir Robert?" Queen Victoria asked from beside the fireplace, "May I speak with you a moment?" He nodded.

"Of course, Your Majesty," He said, bowing as they walked to the other side of the room.

"That woman really is amazing," Rose said quietly. The Doctor stepped closer to him as they watched the pair converse.

"I know. Six attempted assassinations and she's still one of the boldest women you'll ever meet. Her husband was a real genius too, great man. She only ever wore black, after he died." Rose smiled sadly.

"You can see how much she misses him. It's etched into her face." Rose rested her head on his shoulder as she sifted through one of the old leather-bound books. The Doctor looked up and chuckled.

"That man's father," He said to himself.

"Hmm?" Rose mumbled, engrossed in her book. The Doctor nudged her and she followed his gaze. She blushed slightly when she saw what he was looking at. A small sprig of mistletoe hung above their heads, probably an extra precaution.

"What a coincidence…" She muttered. The Doctor looked at her with that piercing gaze that made her melt on the spot.

"It's bad luck not to kiss under the mistletoe." The Doctor whispered.

"Yeah, but that's just a myth-," Rose was cut off as the Doctor pulled her in for a searing kiss. He had only meant for it to be a soft, friendly one, but the minute their lips had met all logical thoughts flew from his head. Instead of releasing her as he had intended, he tugged her closer and slid his arms round her waist, kissing her with more passion than she'd ever imagined.

Rose didn't even realise that she was being pushed backwards until her back hit the bookcase. A single book fell from the shelf but the intertwined pair barely noticed. Queen Victoria and Sir Robert were still deep in conversation, but had they looked round they would've seen nothing, as Rose and the Doctor were obscured by a heavy maroon curtain.

A sudden clicking made Rose tear her mouth from the Doctor's. A small amount of dust fell onto his shoulder and Rose – still gripped in his embrace – brushed it off. She looked up and swallowed, raising a shaking hand to point at the werewolf that was standing above them, the only thing separating them was a thin sheet of glass.

"GET OUT, OUT, OUT!" The Doctor shouted, stepping away from Rose but still keeping a firm grip on her hand. Queen Victoria and Sir Robert, having noticed the monster at the same time as them, were desperately pulling away the objects that formed the barrier. With Rose and the Doctor's help they managed to open the large door just as the glass shattered and the werewolf landed in the middle of the room. It growled ferociously as it darted forward. In an attempt to hold the wolf off the Doctor closed the doors behind them, but the wolf just followed them.

"We need to get to the observatory!" The Doctor shouted.

"Follow me!" Sir Robert replied. The four sprinted off down the hallway as fast as they could but soon enough the wolf found them, and it went for Rose, who was the closest. The Doctor, Queen Victoria and Sir Robert were all further ahead and didn't realise the peril Rose was in until they heard her scream.

"Rose!" The Doctor called as he watched the werewolf rear back on its hind legs and begin to swipe a claw at her. This was it, the moment he finally lost her.

And then she was saved, by Lady Isabelle. She'd chucked a bucket of what seemed to be mistletoe soaked in water.

The Doctor was sure Lady Isabelle had no idea what she'd just done for him. She'd saved the one person in this world that meant more to him than the entire universe, but because the Doctor was the Doctor, he couldn't express his gratitude that well, so he just said 'good shot!'

There was a brief moment of reconciliation between Lady Isabelle and Sir Robert before he advised her to return to the kitchens. The Doctor felt that he was intruding on a private moment, and felt oddly uncomfortable. Going by the expression on Rose's face, she seemed to feel the same way.

"Where's it gone?" He pondered.

"It doesn't matter! We have to go!" Rose cried. Sir Robert kissed his wife one last time before leading Queen Victoria down the hallway with Rose and the Doctor following close behind. The Doctor reached out and took Rose's hand as they ran, for fear of the werewolf appearing again.

Sir Robert pushed open the large doors.

"We need some time. If we could just barricade the door-,"

"I shall fight the beast. It will buy you some time," Sir Robert said.

"But-,"

"I SAID I WILL BUY YOU SOME TIME, NOW GO!" He ordered. The Doctor pulled shut the doors and ran over to the telescope.

"ROSE!" He said, "I need your help," Sir Robert's screams echoed through the house at a nauseating ripping of flesh was heard. Rose stood, transfixed, staring at the door.

"We can't help him," The door began to tremble as the werewolf pounded on it, and it was like her feet had been nailed to the floor. She still didn't move. He ran over to her, placing his hands on her cheeks in an attempt to make her look at him. Her eyes were still drawn to the one barrier separating them and the wolf.

"Rose, he's gone, the least we can do is honour his memory by stopping that thing," He pulled her face to his, kissing her lips strongly before pulling back. "You need to move, Rose." She finally looked at him, nodding. He released her and ran back over to the telescope. This time, Rose followed him.

"Now lift it!" They both grunted as they pulled the telescope into place. A beam of moonlight shone in a direct light onto the floor and the Doctor slid the Koh-I-Noor right where it was. The light reflected off the diamond hitting the wolf directly in the chest. They watched as the wolf's body transformed back into its human self.

"Make it brighter, let me go." It begged. The Doctor walked over to the lever, trying to muster the courage to intensify the beam. Rose stepped beside him and put her hand over his, gently pushing down the lever. The Doctor smiled sadly at her as the boy's body expanded and disappeared in a bright light.

She'd banished them. Queen Victoria had banished them from 1879 Scotland. How ridiculous. They'd saved her life and in return she'd chucked them out! Rose rolled her eyes as the Doctor pushed open the door to the TARDIS.

"So!" He said, unaffected by the fact that the longest reigning monarch had thrown abuse at them. "Where shall we go next?" He asked, sitting on the jumper seat and propping his feet up on the Time Vortex. Rose sat next to him, grinning.

"You still owe me that tenner," She said.

"Oh, see the thing is…I don't carry money around with me. Sorry,"

"Nope, you're not getting out of this one. I won. I got her to say 'we are not amused'."

"Well, I could give you a tenner, or I could take you to Androzani Major. They have giant bats!"

"We could go there, yeah, but I want that tenner. And I will get it." She winked at him, before jumping up and going to her room.

-:-

**A/N: Just to let you know, this is set during Journey's End.**

They visited everywhere, from 1952 to 2012, to different planets (including an 'impossible' one and finally, a parallel universe.

It was in that universe that Rose got trapped. The void closed and the Doctor was once again alone. He stepped forward, pressing a hand to the wall, before resting his head on it. He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining that Rose was doing the same. That she was only one wall away, not another universe. But that was a ridiculous thought, so he stepped back and walked away.

Rose walked across the beach peering through the sea breeze for some sign of the Doctor or the TARDIS or _anything. _

A faded image of the Doctor appeared before her, and Rose's heartbeat increased rapidly.

"Where are you?" She asked, walking up to him.

"In the TARDIS," He replied. "There's one tiny gap in the universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

"You look a ghost," Rose said.

"Hold on," He pointed his sonic screwdriver at what Rose guessed was the TARDIS' control panel.

"Can I…" She raised her hand, as if to touch his face.

"I'm still just an image. No touch."

"Can't you come through properly?" Her voice cracked.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

Rose chuckled slightly. "So?" The Doctor half smiled, sadness deep in his eyes. There was silence for a few moments, before the Doctor broke it.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" He asked, looking around.

"We're in Norway."

"Norway, right,"

"We're about fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'." The Doctor frowned.

"Dalek?"

"Dårlig, it's Norwegian for bad." She smirked. "This translates as Bad Wolf Bay. How long have you got?"

"About two minutes." Rose chuckled, as her eyes glazed over with tears.

"I can't think of what to say,"

"You've still got Mister Mickey, then?"

"There are five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey…and the baby," The Doctor's eyes widened.

"You're not…" He muttered aghast. Rose was silent for a moment, before laughing.

"No, it's Mum. She's three months gone. There's more Tyler's on the way."

"And what about you, are you…?"

"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop."

"Oh, good for you,"

"Shut up, no I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. Reckon I know a thing or two about aliens."

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth," His smile faded.

"You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have," The tears finally broke through the barrier and ran down Rose's face.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" She sniffed.

"You can't."

"What're you going to do?" She asked, wiping away a tear.

"Oh I've got the TARDIS. Same old life – last of the Time Lords,"

"On your own?" Her voice broke as he nodded slightly. She buried her face in her hands, crying softly.

"I-," She sucked in a deep breath. "I love you,"

Those three words had the power to make the Doctor's heart beats in tandem rapidly. He grinned.

"Quite right, too," Rose rolled her eyes. "And I suppose…if it's my last chance to say it…Rose Tyler, I love you,"

"It took us being ripped apart and chucked on parallel universes for you to finally say that," She laughed. The Doctor reached out and held her cheek, despite being unable to physically touch her. Rose closed her eyes, imagining the weight of his hand on her face.

"I thought I'd be with you forever," She said, looking at him.

"So did I, but everything comes to an end," He began to fade, and Rose let out a violent sob. "Goodbye Rose,"

He disappeared fully, and Rose bent over, her body wracking with tears. Jackie ran across the beach, enveloping her daughter in her arms and clutching her tightly, trying to shield her from the pain Jackie knew he daughter was going through.

**A/N: I know! Sad ending! I was going to continue it, but I thought it was better ending there. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
